doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jorge Sánchez
Cuernavaca C. De México |estado = Activo |demo = CDZSHArghetiHeraclesD.ogg}}Jorge Sánchez Uriostegui 'es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Kenta.png|Kenta Kitagawa en Digimon 03. Feriha_riza.png|Riza en El secreto de Feriha. Cuestiondehonorxazteca13_12.png|Selim en Honor y respeto. Dulce_venganza_2_Niko.png|Nicolay Patov en Dulce venganza 2. Skeezy.png|Skeezy en Nación Z. Veteran-Oh Dae-Hwan.jpg|Wang (Oh Dae Hwan) en Veterano. Mushroomon.gif|Mushroomon en Digimon 4. Woodmon.png|Woodmon en Digimon 4. MasaruYada-0001.gif|Masaru Yada en Magical Doremi Sharp. SSO Argo de Pez Volador.png|Argo de Pez Volador en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Abdul (Endless Waltz).jpg|Abdul en Gundam Wing y en Gundam Wing: El vals interminable. Issei Ariga (SWORDGAI).jpg|Issei Ariga / Nebestigma en SWORDGAI. Prince-ivan-bartok-the-magnificent-0.59.jpg|Príncipe Iván en Bartok, el magnífico (Redoblaje). Mujer_Mahir.png|Mahir en Mujer. Bekir_gonulcelen.png|Bekir en Convirtiéndose en una dama. Tormentadepasiones-kerim.png|Kerim en Tormenta de pasiones. Tormentadepasiones-muzafer.png|Muzafer en Tormenta de pasiones. 15 Asistente del director - Jerry Lamb - Lost in Hong Kong.png|Asistente del director - Jerry Lamb - en Perdido en Hong Kong. Mayra Serbulo and Ariel Galvan - copia.jpg|Musgo Colgante - en - Spocalypto . Filmografía Películas * Most Likely to Murder (2018) - Rooney (Gary Richardson) * Voces adicionales en La gran Gilly Hopkins (2018) * Salt and Fire (2016) - Aristidis (Lawrence Krauss) *Pedro, el afortunado (2018) - Voces adicionales *Dios no está muerto 3: Una luz en la oscuridad (2018) - Voces adicionales *Musgo Colgante (Ariel Galván) en Apocalypto (2006) Jorge Sanchez *El Galope salvaje (2017) - Jefe Colton Price (Lowell Dean) *¿Dónde está el dinero? (2017) - Zack (Alex Ho) *JeruZalem (2016) - Drake (Geri Gendel) *Florence Foster Jenkins: La mejor y peor de todas (2016) - Voces adicionales *No me avergüenzo (2016) - Brian Riggs (Ben VanderMey) *Siempre estarás conmigo (2016) - Voces adicionales *Noche real (2015) - Voces adicionales *SPL 2: Tiempo de consecuencias (2015) - Agente *Veterano (2015) - Wang (Oh Dae Hwan) *Perdido en Hong Kong (2015) - Asistente de director (Jerry Lamb) *12 desafíos 3: Cacería mortal (2015) - Voces adicionales *Extraction (2015) - Voces adicionales *El bueno, el malo y el muerto (2015) - Miembro ganster (Juan Martin Aguirre) *El bueno, el malo y el muerto (2015) - Detective (Slim Khezri) / Voces adicionales *Él me nombró Malala (2015) - Voces adicionales *Mustang: Belleza salvaje (2015) - Padre de Ekin (Kadir Celebi) / Voces adicionales *Jem y los hologramas (2015) - Esteban (Justin Alastair), Chris Pratt y Voces adicionales *Mi gran amigo Santa Claus: Un ser muy especial /(2014) - Padre de familia (Jérôme Benilouz) *El manicomio de Eliza (2014) - Voces adicionales *Clouds of Sils Maria (2014) - Voces adicionales *La familia Bélier (2014) - Voces adicionales *El ruido y la furia (2014) - Voces adicionales *Ambición bajo el mar (2013) - Trond (Endre Hellestveit) *El gran casamiento (2013) - Sr. Corb (Edmund Lyndeck) *El corredor (2013) - Reportero en carrera de Japón *Un atrevido Don Juan (2013) - Padre "Escena 2" (Paul Ben-Victor) *El redentor (2013) - Map Seller (Tony Hoy) / Voces adicionales *Armados y peligrosos (2013) - Voces adicionales *En busca de la estrella de Navidad (2012) — Sjefsarbeidernisse (Trond Høvik) *Diana (2013) - Samundar (Art Malik) / Guardia de seguridad (Micah Balfour) / Anunciador de partido de fútbol americano en TV / Voces adicionales *Conspiración Echelon (2009) : ** Dennis (Ilan Goodman) ** Anunciador de noticias #3 ** Mesero en juego de canasta ** Voces adicionales *La reina infiel (2012) : ** Oficial (Lukas Kral) ** Voces adicionales *Un invierno de oro (2012) - Scooter (Sam Elliot Hafermalz) *Los niños del maíz (2009) - Voces adicionales (doblaje de 2012) *Al borde del abismo (2012) - Policía técnico (James Yaegashi) / Nestor (Felix Solis) / Voces adicionales *El bueno, el malo y el raro (2008) - Byung-choon *Amor (2012) - Oficial de policía #2 (Jean-Michel Monroc) / Paramédico #1 (Damien Jouillerot) *Fuego con fuego (2012) - Guardia de museo / Pandillero / Voces adicionales *Lazos familiares (2014) - Capitán Garver (Freddy Rodríguez) *El apocalipsis de Pompeya (2014) - Kane (Ivan Panayotov) *Dulce venganza 2 (2013) - Nicolay Patov (Aleksandar Aleksiev) *El corredor (2013) - Sampreet Singh (Chandan Gill) *Soldado universal 4: El juicio final (2012) - Doctor / Hombre en bar / Conductor (David Lee Valle) *Campeonato de baile (2012) - Sean Lewis (Marques Houston) *Scream 4 (2011) - Shaun (Simon Pegg) (archivo Muertos de risa) *Goon (2011) - Voces adicionales *Los mellizos (2010) - Guía de la prisión (Belkacem Lahbairi) / Voces adicionales *Conocerás al hombre de tus sueños (2010) - Ray Richard (Theo James) / Padre de Dia (Anupam Kher) *Felices para siempre (2009) - Fotógrafo (Ethan Nzobe) / Mesero (Gary Robinson) / Oficial de policía (Gary Cooke) / Guitarrista (Aime Nuyumbo) / Voces adicionales *El despertar del diablo (2006) - Lizard (Robert Joy) * Johnny y June: Pasión y locura (2005) - Voces adicionales *Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira - Voces adicionales *El vuelo - Voces adicionales *Jugando con el destino (2002) - Voces adicionales *Infidelidad (2002) - Voces adicionales *Bestia sensual (2000) - Pete (Frank Scinto) / Tommy / Voces adicionales *Requiem for a Dream (2000) - Sal (Peter Cheyenne) *Loco por Mary (1998) - Jonathan (Jonathan Richman) / Paramédico (Brad Blank) Anime 'Toshiyuki Morikawa *Gundam Wing - Abdul *Gundam Wing: El vals interminable - Abdul Otros *Digimon Tamers - Kenta Kitagawa *Digimon Frontier - Mushroomon / Woodmon y Teppei *Saint Seiya: Hades Santuario (versión de DVD) - Zeros de Sapo (2da voz) / Misty de Lagarto / Dante de Cerbero / Algethi de Heracles / Buda *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Argo de Pez Volador *Cyber Team en Akihabara: Vacaciones de verano del 2011 - Voces adicionales *Magical Doremi Sharp - Masaru Yada (primera voz) *SWORDGAI - Issei Ariga / Nebestigma Películas animadas *Akira - Shimazaki (Yukimasa Kishino) *Bartok, el magnífico - Príncipe Iván (redoblaje) *¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla - Voces adicionales Películas de anime * Redline (2009) - Voces adicionales Series de TV *The Young Pope - Cardinal Mario Assente (Maurizio Lombardi) *Los hijos del carnaval - Voces adicionales *Suerte con Esperanza - Voces adicionales *La reina blanca - Lord Thomas Stanley (Rupert Graves) (2ª voz) *Proyecto Manhattan - El gran secreto ** Dr. Adelman (Adam Godley) ** Sid Liao (Eddie Shin) (ep. 1) ** Cantinero (Richard Beal) (ep. 20) *Nación Z ** Skeezy (Doug Dawson) ** Soldado Robins (Aaron Blakely) (ep. 4) *The Crown **Príncipe Andrea (Guy Williams) **Clement Attlee (Simon Chandler) **Editor del periódico (Peter Wight) (ep. 6) **Fruity Metcalfe (Gareth Marks) (ep. 16) *Outcast - Roy Marcus (Jason Davis) *El joven Papa - Voces adicionales *Shut Eye - Guardia (Rey Hernandez) (ep. 11) *Río Héroes - Jair Cabezada (Bruno Bellarmino) Telenovelas y series turcas Metin Çekmez *El secreto de Feriha - Rıza Yılmaz *El camino de Emir - Rıza Yılmaz Otros *Perdóname - Voces adicionales *Convirtiéndose en una dama - Kobra (Nadir Sarıbacak) *Me robó mi vida - Voces adicionales *Tormenta de pasiones - Kerim (Fayad Burak) / Muzafer (Ahmet Ariman) / Voces adicionales *Honor y respeto - Selim (Uğur Uzunel) / Hasan Kılıç (Şerif Erol) *Hülya: Las llamas del deseo - Voces adicionales *Elif - Tarık Karaca (Cenk Portul) *İçerde - Yaşar (Mehmet Yılmaz Ak) *Mujer - Mahir *Entre el amor y el odio - İsmet Göreçki (Uğur Uzunel) *La familia de mi esposo - Sabri *Amar una vez más - Civan Sarıkaya (Sercan Gülbahar) *Eternamente - Burak / Taxista *Nuestra historia - Voces adicionales Telenovelas chilenas * Amanda - Voces adicionales * Perdona nuestros pecados - Detective Anselmo Aldunaga (Aldo Bernales) Documentales * Antes que sea tarde - Anote Tong / Voces adicionales * Mars - John Grunsfeld / Dr. Nicolas Thomas / Voces adicionales Doramas coreanos *La voz de tu amor - Cha Kwan Woo (Yoon Sang Hyun) Estudios y empresas de doblaje Cuernavaca, México * Doblajes París - Grupo Video Digital * Dubbing Box * Intertrack * Elefante Films * Universal Cinergía Dubbing * CBAudio México, D.F. * Bond Moving Media & Networks * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Dubbing House * New Art Dub * Sebastians * Sysdub * SDI Media de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010